Bleach: 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Niari Black
Summary: Enjoy reading reader insert stories? Read this! :) There will be a bunch of chapters later on as well!
1. Shunsui Kyoraku

You knew you were in trouble the minute you see Rangiku waddle over to you with Kisuke's hat in her hands. Surprisingly, his hat can hold a lot of items inside of it! There is a drunken grin splashed across Rangiku's face once more as she steps up close to you. Holding out that hat, Rangiku leans forward slightly.

"Since it's your birthday you get to go first!" You shrug at this; maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as you thought? Reaching your left hand into the hat without any thought as to whom you might pick, you pull out the first item your fingers come in contact with but also being careful to pick it up and take out the object since, if one knows Rangiku, Rangiku probably grabbed the most expensive and fragile objects for almost every man present. With a little shrug you pull out the object before gently placing it in the palm of your right hand. A velvet rose petal on a thin black string. A velvet rose petal necklace. So captivated by the beautiful object you barely notice Rangiku shout out in glee at who you had picked. You didn't care though; instead you gently rubbed your finger down the little petal, relishing the soft feeling as a soft, gentle and very calm smile plays across your lips. Getting picked up by your captain's haori knocks you from the stupor you were in.

"You picked Captain Shunsui's object!" The name doesn't register but the object is taken gently from your hands by a large man. Rangiku shoves you into the closet as Yami (your Zanpukto) looks over at the small pink petal with awe. You can hear Jushiro telling someone to go for it but to be nice and gentle since she was fragile. Since when were you fragile? Oh... yeah. You bruise REALLY easily. I mean, you flick your wrist and you bruise. I know this doesn't fit with her bad ass abilities and wonderful personality but hell, its soul society. Do you expect much to be normal here? Slightly peeking her head out of the closet you watch Shunsui Kyōraku get up slowly and lazily from his spot. Your crush is going to be in the closet with you!

"_Oh gosh... Holy crap! What hell is the world coming to!?"_ You hide back in the closet as Shunsui gently takes his velvet rose petal necklace from Yami. Yami growls a low warning to the man to be gentle and be careful. Hikari (your other Zanpukto) shoves Yami out of the way before saying,

"Have fun! I'll see you in seven minutes!" in a sing-song voice. Hikari gently pushes, well not so gently, Shunsui into the closet causing him to stumble forward a bit. Slamming the door and locking it you can hear Yami shouting at Hikari about shoving him out of the way. The closet was now dark as both you and Shunsui try to get your eyes accustomed to the dark little space. Reaching out with both hands you start to feel around. Trying to figure out where Shunsui actually is. Both of your hands suddenly land on something hard. Slowly, your hands trail up the object before you realize that it is Shunsui's chest. Your right hand pointer finger pokes something moist, yet warm at the same time before instantly pulling back your hand at the unexpected feeling.

"Itai..." Shunsui pouts cutely, "You poked me in the eye (y/n)-chan." Covering your cheeks with your hands, you wildly shake your head.

"Gomen! Gomen! Ano... Are you okay?" Your voice is thick with worry. A low, rough chuckle erupts from Shunsui.

"WHACK!" Shunsui stumbles back slightly, shock written clearly on his face in the dim closet. Holding his cheek he stares at (y/n)-chan who is now huddled in the corner, very upset.

"You are so mean Shunsui!" you pout angrily. You could have poked him in the eye for fuck sake! You could have blinded the poor bastard! UGH! What the hell was wrong with him!? Making you think that you had actually hurt him... Realization hits you. You just slapped your crush... across the face!

"That really hurt (your full name)." Shunsui growls out his response, making your heart flutter in embarrassment and shock. Strong hands suddenly grip your tiny wrists, defiantly going to bruise there tomorrow, before pulling you up forcefully. Pinning your hands against with wall with his left Shunsui rests his right arm against the wall, leaning in towards you.

"G-Gomen Shunsui... Ano... I-I -don't k-know why I..." You stutter with silent tears running down your face. Shunsui chuckles very softly, gently in your ear before sighing softly.

**Shunsui's POV**

To say the least I was a little surprise when her strong hands grope my chest. Biting my tongue to keep the moan in my throat I close my eyes tightly. Once I got the feeling to be gone I start when her finger goes into my mouth. I would never expect this to happen... to anyone, especially not me! As I debated on what to do she quickly removes her finger.

"Ouch," I make it sound like I am pouting and in pain, "you poked me in the eye (y/n)-chan." I want to take this woman in my arms right now and leave hot wet kisses down her neck, nip at her collar bone and mark her as my own; however I restrain, which is a lot of effort. Suddenly she apologizes very adorably to me. Before I can stop myself I chuckle deeply. What happens next, defiantly would not have expected that. Not even I would not expect that from (y/n) of all people. Damn. This was not going well! She slapped me across the face. She. Slapped. Me. Across. The. Face! The stinging in my right cheek grew wildly. I'm not mad however, I had that coming, I know. Gripping her wrists tightly I pull her up from the floor with great strength. Pinning her tiny wrists against the wall I speak slowly to her.

"G-Gomen Shunsui... Ano... I-I d-don't k-know why I..." She suddenly falls silent. I can tell she feels really bad for hitting me. I speak to her and my words come out roughly.

"That really hurt (your full name)." I growl out her name on accident. She shivers noticeably.

"Do you want to know where you poked me (y/n)-chan?" She is very silent before nodding against the wall and stuttering out a 'sure'. Pulling back slightly I take the pointer finger of my right hand and gently slide it into her mouth. Since she doesn't fight I stop and keep it here. She makes a weird noise I pull back and notice her looking me directly in the eye.

"(y/n) I-" I am silenced into shock as her teeth gently grip my finger and tug playfully. Her tongue carefully caresses my rough finger with her soft, moist, warm and perfectly pink tongue. I groan a little before leaning my head forward. I feel her smile slightly. I gently pull my finger out of her mouth as I try to control my heart.

_"_Damn,_she got me to moan."_ I lock eyes with (y/n) as the closet door is thrown open. Shoving me back out of the way of the light, I notice the deep look of hurt and embarrassment on her face. She runs out of the closet and straight out of the party. She also looked highly upset about slapping me. Yami strides up to me and grabs me by the collar.

"What did you do to her?" He growls dangerously in my face. I hold my hands in innocence.

"Nothing. She slapped me though." Hikari face palms Yami before shoving Yami back.

"She is highly embarrassed Shunsui. You need to go after her and calm her down. She is freaking out!" Hikari whispers low to me. I nod my head before taking off after (y/n)'s spiritual pressure. Before I realize it, she is heading off in the direction of squad eight barracks. I can sense in her spiritual pressure that she is confused, hurt, sorry and really angry at herself and at me. I appear outside of my office door before quietly sliding it open. Everyone was in bed since it was now really late so I didn't have to worry about Nanao being in here. Nanao would have my head if she could see how upset I made (y/n)! I see (y/n) gently lay something down on my desk before she pulls out my pen from its ink jar and begins to write something down. I quietly step in before sliding the door shut. I speak softly.

"(y/n) what are you writing? What did you lay on my desk?" She jumps clear across the desk and into a defensive stance as I flip the light switch. Temporarily blind I don't see her press her back against the wall. As we both get our eyes adjusted to the light we stare at each other.

"I was giving you back your necklace. W-Which you put in my hands as your gripped them against the wall..." she gently rubs her wrists which are already bruising. I stride over to her before gripping her hand and pulling her to me. I embrace her tightly as she stiffens.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that and teasing you. I'm sorry for bruising your wrists..." I mean every word I say to her. (y/n) shakes her head.

"It's okay. I am really sorry for slapping you." We stare into each other's eyes a spark begins to fly. (y/n) looks down until I gently lift her chin up with two fingers. Leaning in close I whisper to her.

"(y/n), I love you. May I kiss you?" Her eyes widen before she smiles shyly.

"I-I love you t-too. It's going to be my first kiss..." I smile warmly at her before taking her soft mouth captivate with my own. Nipping and tugging at my bottom lip I moan into the kiss. Licking her bottom lip for entrance I am denied. (y/n) chuckles against my grunt. I lick her bottom lip once more before she opens her mouth to me. Dipping in my tongue our tongues begin to have a fight for dominance and I was losing terribly. I broke the kiss for air; we were both taking big gulps of it. Suddenly her hands grabbed the front of my flowered kimono and she shoves me against the door to my bedroom. I smirk down at her a little. I take a hold of her and lead her back to my desk. Picking the velvet rose petal necklace I slowly turn to (y/n).

"(y/n) will you be mine?" I feel my cheeks flush lightly as my eyes glaze over. I stare at her longingly for a while before she answers.

"Of course I will." I smile lovingly down at her as I place the necklace around her neck.

"Then this is for you, to let people know who you are with. I don't like to share my lover." (y/n) blushes fiercely at my words before smiling. Throwing her arms around my neck she pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Thank you Shunsui. I love it." I smile gently down at her before taking her mouth captive once more. I was planning kissing these lips as much as I could for the rest of the night no matter what...


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

You knew you were in trouble the minute you see Rangiku waddle over to you with Kisuke's hat in her hands. Surprisingly, his hat can hold a lot of items inside of it! There is a drunken grin splashed across Rangiku's face once more as the steps up close to you. Holding out that hat, Rangiku leans forward slightly.

"Since it's your birthday you get to go first!" Shrugging at this you nod, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as you thought? Reaching a pale hand into the hat without any thought as to whom you might pick, you simply pull out the first item your fingers come in contact with... Making sure to also carefully pick it up and take out the object since, if you know Rangiku, she probably grabbed the most expensive and fragile objects for almost every man present. With a little shrug you pull out the object before gently placing it in the palm of your right hand. Staring down at the surprisingly large object that weighs absolutely nothing, you simply stare.

"I got a glass snowflake?" Turning your gaze upwards towards Rangiku to lock eyes with her you see that Rangiku's eyes are sparkling mischievously. Realization crawls into your own eyes.

"Is this... Is this?"

"MAAAATSUUUMOOOOOTOOOOOOO!" You cringe inward slightly as the white haired captain plucks the object out of your hand, a blue aura surrounding him. With his brow twitching he whirls on Rangiku with a glare that makes even Rangiku take a step back.

"What do you think you're doing with this!?" Tōshirō holds out the frosted snowflake in Rangiku's face. Murder intent in his aura, you hastily get up and set a hand on his shoulder. Matsumoto throws a welcome glance at you which makes your grip tighten on Tōshirō's shoulder. Tōshirō turns his head slowly all the while glaring daggers at you.

"Hey, look. I know she took the most expensive item that everyone here owns but, that doesn't mean you can turn on her like some plaque." Tōshirō shakes your hand off violently while stepping into the closet. Taking a deep breath before gently placing a kiss on her cheek before she wipes at her eyes while smiling, you sigh.

"Don't worry, after I'm done with him, he'll be in a great mood!" Winking at Rangiku before disappearing into the closet and slamming the door behind you, you just grin.

"Nana, what do you thi-"

"Don't call me that."

"you are doing interr-"

"Shut up."

"Wait, what?!" Tōshirō's anger begins to rise again. Knowing you had to silence it before it got totally out of hand so you simply picked Tōshirō up by his collar and pressed you partially chapped lips to his soft pale ones. Tōshirō struggled against the hand holding his collar until he was suddenly silenced by the lips now on his own. With a grunt his started to dance along with you until he was the one in control. Much to your allowance. Setting him back on his feet you both pull back for a much needed breath. The only thing that proved your mouths were connected at one point was the trail of saliva. Tōshirō quickly broke this trail by pushing you backwards. This you were expecting. But what you didn't expect was to fall onto your back with a small thud and then to have ToTōshirō straddle your waist. You have to admit, that little brat has some strength in those tiny bones of his! Chuckling quietly to yourself, TorTōshirō takes this time to attack the exposed skin of your neck with his teeth. Your chuckle turns into a hitched groan as his teeth grave the sensitive spot on your neck right above your collarbone. Sadly this is ended when the closet door is thrown open. Too bad. You were starting to like Tōshirō's little dominating presence.

You and ToTōshirō sat on the couch away from everyone so that you could be semi-alone. Leaning over you whisper seductively in his ear.

"You're kind of cute when you dominate me." A flush spreads across Tōshirō's face before you laugh softly.

"Shut up (y/n)!" ToTōshirō grumbles to himself angrily. You know you're going to be in trouble later but hell, you were going to enjoy it!


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

You knew you were in trouble the minute you see Rangiku waddle over to you with Kisuke's hat in her hands. Surprisingly, his hat can hold a lot of items inside of it! There is a drunken grin splashed across Rangiku's face once more as the steps up close to you. Holding out that hat, Rangiku leans forward slightly.

"Since it's your birthday you get to go first!" Shrugging at this you nod, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as you thought? Reaching a pale hand into the hat without any thought as to whom you might pick, you simply pull out the first item your fingers come in contact with... Making sure to also carefully pick it up and take out the object since, if you know Rangiku, she probably grabbed the most expensive and fragile objects for almost every man present. With a little shrug you pull out the object before gently placing it in the palm of your right hand.

"Who's is this?" A silken, pale scarf pools in the palm of your hand like water. As the fingers of your left hand gentle caress the pool like silk, a sudden hand snatches it away. You glance up with wide eyes into the cruel gaze of Byakuya Kuchiki. You quickly move your gaze to Rangiku who has big eyes. She looks at you apologetically before whispering,

"You picked Captain Kuchiki's object…" Your gaze slowly falls to the floor as you stand up to your full height. Byakuya stands about an inch or two taller than you, the perfect height; if only he held the same feelings you do… You shiver as you step in front of the closet and stare into it. Captain Kuchiki is already in there, the pale scarf in his hands. He stares down at it with dark eyes…

_"I hope I don't die in here…" _You shiver and slap yourself mentally before gaining up the courage to step in. However, before you get the courage, Renji comes up behind you and shoves you into the closet. You fly into the closet and collide with the wall slightly but manage to jump up and catch yourself on either side of the small closet with your feet and hands against the wall. You managed to catch yourself, minus that fact that you flew forward fast enough to hit only your forehead on the wall…

_"Ouch." _As you slowly drop yourself from the wall you turn around and meet Byakuya's gaze in the closet. You rub gently at your forehead before wincing at the light bulb hanging down from the ceiling of the closet. A blush of embarrassment covers your cheeks and you gaze falls to the floor once again. Geeze, what happened to all your self-confidence? Being trapped in a closet with the infamous Captain Kuchiki is nerve wracking though…

"You have quite the reflexes (Your Name)." You keep your gaze cast towards the ground. Even the shuffle of cloth swishing doesn't pull your gaze from the floor. In fact, when another pair of feet come into your view you freeze. The scarf in those pale hands makes you reach out and run your fingers softly, over the silken fabric. When you realize what you are doing you gaze slowly moves up the long chest of Byakuya, to meet his gaze. His eyes are soft, gentle, and warm... Shock makes you lean back a little. As you stare into his eyes with a blush nipping at your cheeks you watch as he lifts his hands up and then puts the scarf around your neck. His long pale fingers graze the skin of your neck making you bite back a yelp. That was unexpected! After he is done he fixes it a little before slowly trace his fingers down the length of the scarf. His fingers graze over one breast, making you shiver behind your uniform.

"B-But this is yours." You stutter softly before looking at his chin, no longer able to meet his gaze. His fingers graze across your cheek making you slightly lean into them.

"Yes, but I saw the way you eyed my, your scarf. You know the true beauty of the simple things." Lifting your chin up with two fingers, Byakuya stares down into your (color) eyes as his slate grey eyes search yours. His thumb brushes your jawline gently.

_"Since when has he been so... gentle?" _The confusion in your eyes seems to be noticed by Byakuya since he says,

"I've had feelings for you for a while (Your Name)... You're always so bubbly, and confidant, you depend on yourself and your closest friends to be there, and you're always there for everyone when they need a lending hand... You see the beauty is everything you do. I've not seen a frown grace your face except when you're focused on something. I love that about you... You are so full of life." With each word you can see the love swimming in his eyes grow stronger. You scrunch up your face a little and rest a hand on his chest.

"You like me too?" These are the only words you can manage right now...

_"How long has it been?" _

_'Longer than 7 minutes, that's for sure.' _Your zanputko spirit laughs quietly making you blush. You look back into the man's eyes that you freaking love more than any other eyes in the world. You have this thing where when you look people in the eye, it's respectful but you also want their eyes to be attractive since you have to look at them.

"Of course I do... But, being a noble and all, I cannot come right out and say that." You snicker a little, causing Byakuya to raise his brow.

"I feel that you can't admit that due to the shame it would bring upon your house. Not that I blame you, your clan members are very rude." After you say this there is an amused smile on Byakuya's face. You flush darkly and stutter out,

"I-I mean, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." You bow a little and freeze when your head hits his chest. You glare at the ground.

_"Nothing seems to be going right... Ugh. I am a joke." _Byakuya lifts your fce back up before leaning down.

"I agree with you (Your Name). They do not understand how hard it is to be me." He cups your cheek and you reach up and hold his hand against your face.

"No, they do not understand anything except politics... They don't understand what it's like to carry that power and title around with you all the time. However, I do understand. I may not be noble but back in the village I was known as... It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that **'I understand' **what you are going through." You fall silent as Byakuya presses his pale lips to your brow. His free hand entwines with yours as you two stay there. There is a knock on the closet door and the two of you don't move an inch.

"Your seven minutes is up." The door is thrown open and silence only follows it. You stare into Byakuya's eyes and the two of you leave the closet. As you each take your original spots everyone stares at you. You flash them a giant grin and say,

"He's a teddy bear." Byakuya flushes so very lightly that you almost cannot see it. Almost.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Byakuya is one of my favorite characters.**


	4. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

You knew you were in trouble the minute you see Rangiku waddle over to you with Kisuke's hat in her hands. Surprisingly, his hat can hold a lot of items inside of it! There is a drunken grin splashed across Rangiku's face once more as the steps up close to you. Holding out that hat, Rangiku leans forward slightly.

"Since it's your birthday you get to go first!" Shrugging at this you nod, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as you thought? Reaching a pale hand into the hat without any thought as to whom you might pick, you simply pull out the first item your fingers come in contact with... Making sure to also carefully pick it up and take out the object since, if you know Rangiku, she probably grabbed the most expensive and fragile objects for almost every man present. With a little shrug you pull out the object before gently placing it in the palm of your right hand.

"Who's is this?" A small vile with a pool of swirling black liquid now lies in the palm of your hand. As the fingers of your left hand gentle caress the small vile you swear you see the golden eyes of a Hollow flash in the small vile. As you stare at the eyes with a concentrated look but you start when a sudden hand snatches it away. You glance up with a bored look into the cool and arrogant golden gaze of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You quickly move your gaze to the floor before you stand from your place on the couch. Rangiku looks at you with a deadpan face and says,

"You picked the weirdo's object." Mayuri glares at Rangiku, who scatters away from him with a deadpan look still on her face.

"Have fun." Rangiku crosses her arms and looks away.

"Well, Captain Kurotsuchi... You like experiments, correct?" Mayuri glances at you with a sneer before heading into the closet.

"My curiosity has the better of me it seems." Mayuri leans again the side of the closet before crossing his arms, one hand resting over his face. You shrug and head into the closet. You might not be into the science field but your curiosity wants to kill the cat today as well...

"Let's experiment then." You reach a hand out and pull the closet door closed after you. With a quick snap, the door clicks closed. You lean against the wall next to Mayuri and grin evilly.

"What exactly do you do for this... 7 Minutes in Heaven?" You cannot help but to snicker a little.

"My, my... Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't know? I thought you were supposed to be the smartest of us all." A low growl escapes from his throat but he says nothing. This makes you a little worried so; you decided to get the ball rolling. You turn quickly, and very quietly, and slam your hands on either side of his head. Mayuri's eye twitches and he glares at you.

"What are you doing (Your Name)?" You hold a finger up and wag it slightly.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. That's Captain (Last Name) to you…." You lean forward slightly and whisper, "Mayuri…" You let his name fall off your tongue seductively. You hear him suck in a breath at this… You grin a little and rest a hand over his mask. He grabs your wrist instantly.

"Stop." You stare into his golden eyes as he stares back into you (eye color) eyes.

"Trust me… We all wear masks. Give me yours." Mayuri looks at the floor before looking back up at you.

"I'll give you mine, if you give me yours." You nod once and remove Mayuri's mask gently. As your remove his mask you watch his blue locks fall freely from behind it. As you take off the mask, you stare into his golden eyes. He stares back into yours... He reaches up a white make-up covered hand and rests it on your face. He whispers gentlly,

"Gibe me your mask." Your eyes slide closed as Mayuri pulls his hand away. When his hand rests next to him you drop his mask, allowing it to shatter into tiny pieces. You open your eyes slowly and are surprised to find how close your face is to Mayuri's... This is the moment when the door is oepend. You step back quickly and cross your arms, looking bored. You walk out of the closet with a bored look on your face as walk back to your spot on the couch. Mayuri walks out of the closet with his eyes closed and he stalks back to his own spot.

**Author's Note: You weren't expecting that were you? :)**


End file.
